Road to Liberty
by the.lady.dragona
Summary: England cares about is little brother. He really does, but sometimes the things you love the most, you have to let go of. Even if it tears you up inside. Pre and through Revolutionary war. Possible USxUK


Eek! My first Hetalia fanfic... I've been hard at work researching American history for this, but I might change some things around for the sake of simplicity. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!

Road to Liberty

America's Big Brother

"Big brother, big brother, it stopped raining! Can I go out and play now!"

England looked up from reading his book and stared at a young America. The small nation had his face plastered to the window.

"I don't know, America... It's probably still wet out there."

America turned to face his adoptive brother. "Aww, come on! I've been stuck playing inside for the past three days! I want to play outside before the rain starts again." The small boy pouted at his brother, hoping that would convince him.

"Can you ask nicely?"

America puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. "Pleeeeeease?"

England chuckled at his charges antics as he put his book away. "Ok, ok. But you have to promise not to play in the puddles."

America jumped for joy. "Yay! I promise! Thank you big brother!" The little nation rushed toward England and gave him a quick hug before running off to put on his shoes.

England smiled after America. The small boy always seemed to be full of energy and excitement. Although, the older nation had to admit, America's never-ending energy always seemed to get the younger boy into trouble. Why, just the other week, America had climbed a tree in an attempt to try to fly, but had fallen out and ended up having a broken arm. England was just glad that countries healed faster then normal humans.

England sighed as he stood and walked to the window America had previously occupied. Just as the little county had said, the rain had ceased. He was actually surprised at how sunny it was already. The sun hadn't showed itself for the last couple of days, but now it was shining for all it was worth.

He glanced up at the sound of rapid foot steps. "Ok! I'm ready!" America yelled from somewhere in the house.

England laughed as he followed the sound of his young charges voice into the entry hall. America was already at the the door, bouncing with excitement. He whooped as soon as England came into view. "Hurry up, big brother! I wanna play before the rain starts back up!"

He nodded and opened the door for them to leave together. It was just beginning to warn up, even though summer had yet to take full effect, the rain had made the air humid and sticky. England found himself relaxing on a bench as he watched America run around in some sort of game that only he knew.

England had made it a point to not let America out of his sight for very long. He knew the kind of trouble a young boy could get into if left to his own devices for to long. He himself had been quite the mischief maker at one time and he was determined for America to grow up right and not turn out like he had.

He shook his head at the sight of young America chasing a butterfly, but as long as he didn't do anything dangerous, England would just watch and enjoy the childish innocence of his younger brother.

England closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He could still hear Americas cries of joy, so he felt safe with not physically seeing everything that he did. He only grew concerned once everything became silent. Silence almost always meant trouble with regard to America.

England opened his eyes and glanced around, only to find America standing right in front of him. The young nation had his hands clasped one over the other and a smile plastered on his face.

"Is something wrong, America? I thought you wanted to play."

The younger nation said not a word, but calmly held his hands up for his brother to see.

"What is it? Something wrong with your hand?"

America's smile turned into a grin as he slowly opened his hands to reveal a small, white butterfly. "Look, big brother, a caught him!"

England laughed and ruffled America's hair, but inwardly he was sighing in relief. "Wow. You must have been pretty fast to catch a butterfly.

"Yup!" He chirped and closed his hands to keep his new friend from escaping. "I think I'll call him... Tony!"

"Tony? What an odd name..."

"I think it sounds cool!"

England blinked. "Wait a moment... don't you name all of your animal friends Tony?"

America giggled and plopped down next to his brother. "Yup! Tony is a cool name!"

England shook his head again. He had to admit, no matter how much he loved his brother, the kid really was weird.

-oOOo-

Teehee. Young America is my favorite chibi out of all of them! He's just to cuuuuute! I know England is a bit OOC... But he gets better... Promise!

Not sure if I wanna do USxUK... I don't mind the pairing, but it's not my favorite...


End file.
